The present invention relates, generally, to the field of computing, and more particularly to controlling a mechanically movable room separator.
Room separators or dividers provide flexibility in setting up smaller rooms of various size within a large or main room. Using room separators allows multiple gatherings to take place independently. Room separators may be used for a conference, office space, sales events, service counters, and social gatherings, and rest rooms which may have separate rooms for women and men. A room separator also allows a large room to be used for small gatherings where a small number of people would be more comfortable in a reasonably proportioned room compared to the amount of people.